Halloween Cruise Pokemon Style
by kastyke
Summary: Part two - The revenge from 'Halloween Pokemon Syle'. Misty, May and Dawn plot their revenge on a Halloween cruise ship. Has PokeShipping, ContestShipping and IkariShipping. Enjoy and Happy Halloween Pokemon fans!


Part two to 'Halloween Pokemon Style'! It takes place a year after the party, on a Halloween cruise ship. It sounds like a pretty crazy revenge. It may seem pretty bleh in some parts (especially the haunted house parts - never been to one.) but enjoy anyways. I tried putting to put the characters in characte. Well, at least Drew didn't lose his grip like in the last story. Right, Drew?

All characters and Pokemon goes to the Pokemon Company (c) and Satoshi Tajiri and everyone else who owns the right to Pokemon because I certainly know I'm not one. Wahh.

* * *

"You know," mused May. "It's been one year since that Halloween party and we still haven't plotted our revenge."

Dawn nodded glumly. "There was just no perfect time to get revenge."

Suddenly, Misty ran into the room. "Girls! I got the perfect revenge plot!" she yelled.

"Really? What?"

Misty held up an envelope. Stamped on it was the crest of Pokemon Cruise Line.

"A cruise?" asked May in disbelief. "But how?"

Misty waved her hand airily. "Hello, Cerulean City Gym Leader. I get this kind of stuff."

"How is this supposed to be the 'perfect revenge plot'?" asked Dawn. Misty grinned slyly and took out the tickets and slid it across the table they were on.

"One week only! Pokemon Cruise Line is now Halloween themed! Dare to stay a night in the spooky cruise ship?" Dawn read.

"We are going to scare the pants off the boys before they can even yell 'Mommy!'" grinned Misty evilly.

May and Dawn also grinned evilly. This was going to be perfect.

o.o.o

"Ash?" Misty walked forward to Ash, who was feeding his Pikachu.

"Huh? Oh, hey Misty," Ash said, standing up. "What's up?"

"Care to come on a cruise with me and some friends?" she asked with no hint of her devious plan.

"A cruise?" asked Ash.

"It's a Halloween cruise," Misty ventured, holding out a ticket and smiling sweetly.

"Okay then," decided Ash, taking the ticket. Misty smiled.

"Okay, Ash! See you later," Misty flounced off, filled with joy. Ash tilted his head.

...Misty never flounced away before. How strange.

But then again, she just gave him a ticket for a cruise.

"Did I miss something, Pikachu?" he asked.

"Pi? Pikachu pi pika pika?" Pikachu was also bewildered.

"Hey Drew," May approached Drew, who was sitting with his Roselia, soaking up the last of the sun before autumn really settled in.

"Hey May," Drew said, his eyes closed.

"Care to join me on a Halloween cruise?"

Drew opened his eyes. "A Halloween cruise? Just us two?" he asked, blushing a little.

May's face was also a little pink. "Well, no," she said. "Ash and Misty are coming. Dawn and Paul too."

Drew closed his eyes again. "What do you think, Roselia?" he asked.

"Roselia? Rosei!" Roselia replied in a singing tone. Drew glanced at his Roselia. She was smiling pretty strangely.

"Okay fine," he said to May. "I'll come."

"Great!" sang May, handing him a ticket. "See yah!" she winked and sprinted away.

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Paul?" Dawn ventured forward to where Paul was training his Electivire.

"What?" snapped Paul, turning to face Dawn.

"Want to come on a cruise with me and some friends?" she asked.

"No," Paul turned away coldly from Dawn.

"Why not?" wailed Dawn.

"Because why would I go on a trip with a Troublesome girl and her troublesome friends?"

Dawn scowled before stepping forward until she was face to face with Paul. "That's it?" she snapped.

"She's cute when she's mad," thought Paul.

"Well?" Dawn asked.

"Still a no."

Dawn huffed and tried stepping closer to Paul. But there was a trailing tree root between them and Dawn tripped over it.

"EEK!" Dawn flew forward and crashed into poor Paul and they both fell.

'Okay, how awkward,' thought Dawn, staring at Paul, who stared back. She was laying on top of him and their faces were close. For some reason, Paul's arms were around Dawn's torso, holding her close.

"Paul?" breathed Dawn. This was so awkward.

"Troublesome girl," muttered Paul, turning faintly pink. "Get off me."

"I can't. You're holding me."

Paul suddenly released his arms from her, but she stayed there. Leaning in close, Dawn breathed into Paul's ear: "Still don't want to go?"

"Okay, fine," huffed Paul, finally coming to his senses and pushing her off.

"Great!" Dawn chirped, leaping up and handing him a ticket. "Bye!" and she sped off.

"Shut up. I can hear you laughing at me," he grunted to his Electivire, who saw the whole thing.

o.o.o

"You fell on top of Paul?" yelped May when they are came back to their meeting spot at Oak's lab. "Steamy moment!"

"Oh shut up," muttered Dawn, turning pink. "It was an accident."

Misty grinned slyly. "But you did give him the ticket, right?" she asked.

"A done deal."

"Was it sealed with a kiss?"

"SHUT UP MISTY!"

Misty laughed before turning to the laptop in front of her. "Okay," she said, typing the website of the cruise line. "For the Halloween theme, everything is decorated very spooky, with skeletons and Spinirak webs and stuff, and there's a ghost tour about the spooky secret of the ship and a 'Haunted Basement' thing, which is like a haunted house, but it's in the cruise line engine room thing with all the noise and hisses and clanks to make you wet yourself. Also, I specifically booked the room that is haunted."

"Nice," said May, grinning evilly. "We are so going to scare the pants off those boys!"

"And secure our revenge!" Dawn added, grinning.

"Wait a sec," said May. "We're all going to be in the same room?"

"Suite, whatever," said Misty. "There's 3 separate bedrooms."

"Oh, okay."

-A couple days later-

"Whoa," said Ash looking at the cruise ship.

"Yeah," said Drew, also looking at the ship.

Paul grunted.

"Hey guys!" called Misty, approaching. Dawn and May was right behind her, waving.

"Hi," greeted Ash. Drew and Paul greeted the girls also.

"Boarding time!" called the boarding guy. (A/N: Sorry, I have no idea what those people are called.)

Walking up to the cruise ship, they gave their tickets before walking into the ship. They were greeted by a leering skeleton.

"EEK!" Dawn squeaked, clutching Paul's arm.

"Ouch," he muttered, prying her hands off his arm.

"Where's our room?" asked Drew.

They went to the Guest Sign-In desk and checked into their room.

"Oh, you booked the haunted room?" asked the blond who was working there.

"Haunted... room?" asked Ash, looking at Misty.

"Yup! Not afraid, are you?" she teased.

"Nope!"

"Here's your key," interrupted the blond, sliding over a key card to Misty. "Enjoy your stay."

They walked up an empty hallway, which was decorated with skeletons and cobweb and Jack-o-Lanterns. Reaching their suite, Misty slid in the key card and opened the door.

"Wow," said Drew, looking around. "This place is loaded."

It was true. There was a huge, glittering chandelier lighting up the whole room, and was decorated with cobwebs for the occasion. There was a large flat screen tv and a big plushy sofa, 2 love seats and 3 plushy chairs. There was a mini fridge in the corner and 3 doors leading to a bedroom with bathrooms.

...But there was one problem.

"There are only 3 beds and 6 of us," said May, twitching.

"Couch?" asked Dawn.

"Only one is big enough for a person," countered Drew.

"We could share," said Ash. Instantly everyone rounded onto Ash.

"SHARE A BED?" they yelled. "IT'S GOING TO END UP WITH SOMEONE SLEEPING WITH THE OPPOSITE SEX!"

Ash sweatdropped. "It was only a suggestion," squeaked Ash.

"Okay, it's pretty obvious," decided Dawn. "The girls get the bed and the guys get the floor."

"What?" yelled Paul. "How come us guys get the floor?"

"Because girls need their beauty sleep!"

"That's no excuse!"

This went on for about an hour until people began complaining and they got into a little trouble. At the end, Ash and Misty ended up in one room, May and Drew in another, and Dawn and Paul in the last room. It was only fair for each person so no one had special treatment.

"I'm going to call room service for some lunch," said Dawn to a disgruntled Paul when they finished unpacking. There was one king sized bed and no sofa to dump one person on, so they had to share.

"Fine," said Paul, turning away. Dawn huffed and stalked out. He heard her talk on the phone for a bit before hanging up. He heard her footsteps then a faint chiming noise and a loud crash and Dawn's scream.

"Dawn?" Paul ran out to find the chandelier had broken and fallen from the ceiling and landed on Dawn.

"What's going on?" Misty and Ash poked their heads out of their rooms to see the chandelier crushing Dawn. "OH MY GOD!"

May and Drew came out of their rooms to see the horrid scene. May started to screamed but Drew slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Dawn! Dawn? DAWN!" Paul crouched next to the chandelier to see only a glimmer of her head.

Ash looked horrified and Misty started to cry.

"What are we going to do?" she wailed.

"Let's go get help!" said May. "You 3 stay here!" With that, she and Misty sprinted away.

Ash, Drew and Paul stared at the chandelier when a cold breeze wafted into the room and a girl began materializing. It looked like Dawn.

"Dawn?" whispered Ash in horror. "You're really dead?"

"Yes," said Dawn, her voice sounding far away. "I'm sorry. It was such a freak accident."

"I loved you!" wailed Paul, looking hysterical. Drew ducked away, chuckling behind his hand. Paul yelling 'I love you'? That guy won't show a smile but yells 'I love you' to a ghost? Weird much or romantic much?

-Meanwhile-

Misty and May stifled their giggles watching Dawn speak into a microphone and played around with the hologram machine.

"See yah!" Dawn said into the microphone and made her hologram zoom towards the boys, who all screamed like girls before turning off the machine and the 'ghost' vanished. She began giggling and Misty handed her a blond wig.

"Here, put this on," she said, still giggling a little. "You don't them to find out you're still alive."

"No need to worry," laughed Dawn, donning the wig and disappearing down the hall. The 2 girls returned to the room, looking depressed.

"No one was around," said May sadly. Then she pretends to look surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Dawn's ghost appeared!" stuttered Ash. "And said she'll haunt us forever because ghosts always bring out their inner evil! AHHHHH!" he screamed the last bit as a random Ghastly appeared and zoomed at Ash.

"This place must be haunted if they take away Dawn!" wailed May.

"Oh, hush," said Misty, looking sad. "C'mon; Dawn wouldn't have wanted us to spend the entire vacation wallowing about her."

"Let's go to the Haunted Basement," snuffled May, leading the way.

They went into the haunted basement and stared around. It was dark, steamy and hot. Ghost Pokemon floated past them, leering at them. Every step they walk something happened. A 'ghost' appeared at one point. A mutilated zombie appeared, causing Misty to shriek and grab Ash. A vampire jumped out and scared May. But suddenly, the vampire leered and snatched May and disappeared into the darkness.

"MAY! OH NO!" yelled Drew, trying to find her but couldn't. "NOT MAY TOO!" he wailed.

Misty looked horrified while trying to stifle a grin. The 'vampire' was just Dawn, who took away the fake vampire temporarily long enough to steal away May.

"This place is terrible!" yelled Ash, running forward only to run into a huge cobweb and huge Ariados appeared, snapping viciously at Ash, who shrieked.

They finally manage to leave the Haunted Basement after encountering 3 wailing ghosts, several cackling witches, half a gazillion sticky webs, trekking through a 'swamp' with Croconaw and Feraligatrs, running into a mirror maze, and encountering a Dusknoir which sent them flying back into the mirror maze.

"Okay we lost May and Dawn," said Ash, pulling cobweb out of his hair and hat. "We can't lose you next." He pulled Misty close. She blushed.

"A-Ash," she stuttered. "I'll be fine." She pointed at Drew and Paul, who were pale as ghosts. "They don't look as fine, though."

Paul was muttering something about evil spirits and how he'll punch the next witch in the face and Drew was mumbling how he lost poor May.

Ash hugged Misty closer. "Really, Misty," he mumbled into her sweet smelling hair. "I don't want the ghosties to steal you away next."

Misty blushed even deeper. Over the year, Ash grew and now was a little taller than Misty. Her head nitched perfectly under his chin and she pressed close.

"C'mon," said Misty, pulling reluctantly away from Ash, who didn't want to let her go. "Let's get back to our room and try to figure out how to save May."

As they walked down the hallway, a ghoul suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Misty.

"NO!" yelled Ash, jumping forward, but the ghoul and Misty vanished into the walls. Ash began pounding on the wall yelling for Misty before Drew and Paul yanked him back.

"Get a grip on yourself!" snapped Drew.

Paul looked down and found the key card to their room on the floor. "I found our key card," he said.

"Let's get back to our room and try to figure something out."

Reaching their room, Paul slid in the key card and opened the door. They walked in and found themselves face-to-face with...

"Happy Halloween!" chanted Misty, May and Dawn.

Ash, Drew and Paul were surprised but ran forward anyway.

"Misty! You're okay," Ash mumbled, pulling Misty close and hugging her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh Ash..." Misty sighed and pressed her hands to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. "I would never leave you."

Drew grabbed May and planted a kiss on her cheek. "May, oh my gosh, May!" he whispered. "You scared me dead!"

May was turning scarlet at the unexpected kiss. "You were that worried?" she asked, taking his hands into hers and holding them.

"...Yeah."

"Oh, Drew..."

Paul stared at Dawn as if she was still a ghost.

"...Paul? Are you okay?" she asked, stepping forward. He didn't move, but kept staring at Dawn. She stepped up right in front of him and looked at him. "Paul?" she repeated.

Paul suddenly cupped her face with his hand and pulled her into a kiss on the lips. Ash, Misty, Drew and May watched in wonder as the guy who showed barely any emotion give Dawn a passionate kiss.

Dawn put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Their kissed deepened until...

"TAKE IT TO THE BEDROOM!" yelled Ash, half-laughing. Misty whacked him on the chest as Dawn and Paul pulled apart, but continued holding each other.

"So, what happened? What's all this?" prompted Paul later as they all sat down in the sofa. The girls sat on the sofa and each guy faced them, sitting on chairs.

"It was all a Halloween joke," said May.

"A... joke?" asked Drew in disbelief. "_A JOKE?_"

"Yeah," said Dawn. "You see, the chandelier is a fake and you can make it fall with a push of a button. There's enough room for someone to crawl between the plastic and pieces to make it look like the chandelier crushed them. And that's what I did. My 'ghost' was just a hologram me and this place is rigged with surround sound so I made it seem like I was talking from far away."

"This made it perfect for out next prank," said May. "Dawn dresses up as a vampire and races ahead of us in the Haunted Basement and takes place of the actual vampire thing. So when we walked past, I lagged behind just a little and Dawn just jumps out and grabs me. The vampire is situated right behind a trapdoor, so that's how we disappeared so fast. There are a lot of hidden trapdoors on this ship."

"Which lead to my capture by a ghoul," said Misty. "May dressed up a ghoul and ran to the trapdoor by the hallway we were in. The only way to open the trapdoor is from the inside, so you couldn't open it from the inside. So, I vanished into a wall. Inside, May and Dawn took off their costumes and we ran through the tunnels back to our room. I knew this room had a trapdoor so I picked it to help with our plan. And this was pretty much our revenge for when you guys skipped out on cleaning after the Halloween party last year." The girls all smiled sweetly when the story finished.

The guys gaped. Here's what's going through their minds:

Ash: Okay, seriously? All that scaring and ghosts because we skipped out on cleaning up after a party?

Drew: I'm going to freaking clean up after parties again. I don't need to see another haunted cruise ship for a million years!

Paul: Dawn's hot when she's taking revenge on us. Also, maybe I shouldn't have skipped out on the cleaning so fast last year.

-That night-

Misty was lying on the bed when she felt another weight on the bed. It was Ash.

"Hey," said Ash, sitting on the bed.

"Hey Ash," said Misty. She felt Ash's eyes bore into her.

Suddenly, she found herself pressed to Ash in a hug. "Don't scare me like that again," he murmured into her ear.

Misty pressed closer. "I'll try not to," she promised.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

May walked out the bathroom to find Drew holding a red rose and sitting on the bed.

"Hey Drew," she said. "What's with the rose?"

"You want it?" he asked simply.

"Um... sure?"

He placed the rose stem between his teeth and smiled at May. "Get it yourself."

May laughed and danced forward, tackling Drew onto the bed. The rose fell and she picked it up and grinned. "I win!" she giggled.

Drew smiled up at her. "Whatever," he chuckled. May leaned over and kissed his cheek, giggling as Drew blushed.

Dawn walked out of the bathroom to find Paul already sitting on the bed in his pajamas. Or that's what he calls it. He sleeps shirtless and wears shorts. Dawn and Paul suddenly blushed at the same time.

"Do you always sleep like that?" he questioned, pointing at her outfit. Tonight, she wore a gray tank top that revealed her midriff and wore black shorts.

"Do you always sleep like that?" she countered, pointing at him, shirtless and wearing shorts.

"Yes."

"Then yes." Dawn walked over to her side of the bed and laid down, her back facing Paul.

Paul raised an eyebrow and also laid down, and turned off the light. They listened to the rhythm of the waves against the ship.

"Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Hn?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

Silence. Dawn sighed, wondering what she was thinking when she asked that. Suddenly, she was facing Paul. He had rolled her over and her hands were pressed against his shirtless chest.

"Paul?" she breathed. "What-!" She was silenced with a passionate kiss from Paul.

"I meant it," he said simply.

o.o.o

"Hope you enjoyed your stay!" said the Guest Check in blond when Misty slid the key to her.

Misty gave a fleeting smile before turning to smile at Ash. He gave her a crazy lopsided grin. May was holding a rose and Drew held her other hand. Dawn and Paul looked strangely rumpled but smiled as if everything was okay.

"Can you promise me something?" asked Ash as they left the ship.

"What?" asked Misty.

"No more revenge plots. Please?"

Misty turned to look at May and Dawn. They all busted out laughing as the guys stood staring in confusion.

Happy Halloween.


End file.
